Archibold Greymane II.
Archibold Greymane II. is the son of Archibold Greymane and thus making him a member of House Greymane, and until old age slowed him too much he was the patriarch of House Greymane, but gave it to his brother Genn Greymane. Archibold Greymane II. has two siblings in the form of Genn, and Darius Greymane of which his brother Genn was given the command of House Greymane after Archibold no longer felt he could do the job, and his brother Darius was murdered during the events of The Plague and his death had a massive effect on the physhce of Archibold. Archibold was born and grew up as the heir of House Greymane, and this was the position that the three children of his father all thought he was right for. As time went on he became more and more involved in the running of House Greymane, and when the time came that he was actually placed in charge he was more then ready for the duties it brought. Due to the death of his brother Darius Greymane during "The Plague" Archibold Greymane II., barely spends any time anymore as his Worgen side, and because of this he has horrible dreams at night, and until the coming of Andrew Lovie, and the growth of Hillsbrad he was contimplating suicide. When Andrew came to power and begin launching operations against the True Sons of Lucerne, Archibold was caught up in the movement and got his new gust of stength. Unfortunatly during the Battle of Berne he took an arrow to the shoulder, and since then he has become rather weak which makes the sadness in his heart return. His brother would die shortly after the Invasion of Westbridge and the Battle of Castle Stragnarax, and in his weakeness he was unable to attend the funeral and this made him begin to contimplate suicide. Finally sickened by life he would transform one last time into a Worgen and travel into the forest where he drown in the nearbye lake. History Early History Archibold was born and grew up as the heir of House Greymane, and this was the position that the three children of his father all thought he was right for. As time went on he became more and more involved in the running of House Greymane, and when the time came that he was actually placed in charge he was more then ready for the duties it brought. Ceremony of the Wolf Patriarch of House Greymane See Also : House Greymane Death of Darius Greymane The stength within Archibold Greymane II. would be shattered when his best friend and brother Darius Greymane was killed during the events of "The Plague". He was completely emotionally unaible to accept that Darius was gone, and for months afterward he was a shell of himself. Due to the death of his brother Darius Greymane during "The Plague" Archibold Greymane II., barely spends any time anymore as his Worgen side, and because of this he has horrible dreams at night, and until the coming of Andrew Lovie, and the growth of Hillsbrad he was contimplating suicide. When Andrew came to power and begin launching operations against the True Sons of Lucerne, Archibold was caught up in the movement and got his new gust of stength. Unfortunatly during the Battle of Berne he took an arrow to the shoulder, and since then he has become rather weak which makes the sadness in his heart return. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Battle of Berne Main Article : Battle of Berne Slowing Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Family Members Archibold Greymane - Father Mary Greymane - Mother Genn Greymane - Brother Darius Greymane - Brother Heike Greymane - Wife Walden Greymane - Son Rodney Greymane - Son Relationships Category:Vandal Category:House Greymane Category:Worgen Category:Dead Category:People Category:People of Hillsbrad